


drafts, drabbles and scraps

by frootboops



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frootboops/pseuds/frootboops
Summary: literally just book ideas that i wrote a little for but didn’t really have enough motivation to go further.
Kudos: 1





	1. psa?

these are just drafts, drabbles and scraps that i’ve had in notes for ages, they might be made into longer things and edited.

honestly all of this is terribly written when it’s a draft but it’s so much better when it’s beta’d, which maybe i’ll do for some of these, depends if i’ve got the motivation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically jiro has a crush on kaminari and shinso is her best friend and he wants to know if the blonde idiot is allowed to date her. basically he goes guard dog.

“dude i’m so fucking hungry, i could... i could eat 69 chicken nuggets!” -kami  
“ah, dude, you know what that means!” -sero  
“i’ve got enough money for chicken nuggets!” -kami

shinso watched the mess unfold from a table not too far off, a sigh escaping his lips, why did his best friend have to have a crush on someone so stupid? bloody jiro.

“hey lightning bolt,” he deadpanned.  
“huh? oh uh hey?” kaminari looked up at the taller male.   
“my friend has a crush on you so, gotta see if you’re a contender or not.”  
kaminari laughed nervously, “well you get gay to the point huh!” shinso looked to the other male for help, sero shrugged, “kaminari has made it his mission to say gay instead of straight”   
“is that a clue?” shinso raises his eyebrow. “nah man, flaming bisexual, so flaming i should have a fire quirk!” “isn’t a electricity quirk considered a fire quirk, considering electrical fires are also harder to put out?” “oh. never thought about it that way!”


End file.
